A Journey Begins
by Necromancer Gora
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were living happy ordinary lives... ok, so there not so ordinary. Suddenly, when by a strange twist in fate traps them in a dimension full of warriors, monsters, and magic, they must fight to survive, or die
1. Book 1: A Journey Begins

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptors or anything to do with it (a.k.a. the characters, etc.)**_

_Hiya everyone! This is my first fanfic so if and when you review please tell me HONESTLY how you think of it. I will be grateful for nice comments and will try to thank each and every one of you, while those who are to give me bad comments… I don't mind negative remarks that bad, so if you ever give me a really negative review please (as in YOU MUST) tell me why you don't like it and how you think I can make it better. One more thing, at first my chapters might be really short but I'll try to make them longer as I go. With that let's get on with the show… story… thing… oh whatever, lets just start already._

**This story is now back up Sakura and Syaoran were living happy ordinary lives... ok, so there not so ordinary. Suddenly, when by a strange twist of fate traps them in a dimension full of warriors, monsters, and magic, they must fight to survive, or die at the hands of an evil force who has set its greedy eyes on our worlds most powerful spell casters/ a.k.a. Sakura**

**

* * *

**

Book 1

**A Journey Begins**

_Once someone has killed, they must be ready to pay for their actions._

**Prologue: Dark Foreshadowing's**

Tokyo, Japan; 11:38 PM- at the government building a mysterious young man was busy typing away in his laptop, which was currently hacked into the restricted files. After a few seconds the typing stops and the teenager (This boy was around 17 years old) chuckles lightly as he reads the three Identification files that had popped up on the screen. One was of a boy about 14 years old, with reddish brown hair. Moving on we come find the other two files are of people we (should) know. "I finally found you, cardcaptors," said the young man under his breath.

At that moment there was a thud as the security guard that was fast asleep inside the security room, woke up, and found that someone had hacked the system, through the security department. The mysterious young man just calmly walked from his hiding spot, to the middle of the security room. Seeing the figure the security guard gasped in disbelief and growled, "you…," then without warning he cried out, "INTRUDER! INTRUDER IN SECTO…" He never got to finish as he lifelessly fell to the ground, a fancy knife piercing his heart. Without a word the young man turned and left casually, whistling a tune as if nothing happened.

When the other security guards found the dead one they all wondered who could have done this, all of them, except the security chief, Baj Ar (pronounced Bagder… sorry couldn't think of anything else), took the knife from the corpse and examined the insignia on it, a black dragon with a demon skull in its claw and human corpse hanging from its slightly open mouth, while looking up at the viewer with eyes of hell. Recognizing it Baj merely said, "Gora."

_

* * *

For those of you that noticed, yes I am in this story but only because I couldn't think of another author name, so live with it. So please R&R. Until next time see ya._


	2. Chapter 1: A Surprise of Good and Bad

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptors or anything to with them.**_

_OK, so what if no one has reviewed yet, I am still moving forward at full speed. Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the last one so lets get right to it shall we. I will also be putting down any important events that happened in the last chapter, just so no one gets lost._

_Introduces Gora_

_Introduces Baj Ar_

_With that let us begin!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

_Memories can come in all shapes and sizes. They can be bad, good, or something in between. And even though ones mind may forget these memories, the heart will never forget._

**A Surprise of Good and Bad**

In the quiet town of Tomoeda, Sakura Kinomoto was just happily humming as she walked her usual route through the penguin king park (that is what it's called right? If not then please tell me the correct name) on a Saturday morning. Stopping by a small pond that the government had just recently put in, to admire her reflection. She has long auburn hair that falls just bellow the shoulders, captivating emerald green eyes, smooth creamy skin, and an innocent smile capable of melting the coldest heart. Sighing she sat down at a nearby bench and just sat there reflecting all the things that had happened right here in this park, without a care in the world.

Without even giving a sign that he was there, a boy with chocolate brown hair and soft brown eyes crept up on Sakura and said, "hey Sakura."

Sakura jumped up startled and said, "EEEKK!" (Just to warn you, I am very bad at sound effects so please bear with me)

She turned around to come face to face with- "Syaoran," she exclaimed, "you know I hate it when you do that!"

Syaoran just smirked and simply said, "sorry 'bout that," as he took a seat beside her. "So, what are you thinking about," he asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Oh just remembering all the good times we had here," she replied, and Syaoran suddenly fell to the ground anime style.

'Man she is dense,' thought Syaoran as he picked himself up, 'she can't even remember that tommow is her 13th birthday.'

Syaoran sweat dropped and stammered, "Oh, ok," as he dusted himself off and sat back down.

After a few minutes Syaoran stood up and said, "I'll see you later Sakura, I have some things I need to get done before I go home."

Sakura smiled and replied, "Ok, see you later."

It was true that Syaoran had things to do but it all had to do with the surprise party they were throwing for Sakura. What he still had to do was:

Buy candles for the cake (did not buy or make cake)

Make some sort of food for the birthday dinner (everyone coming is making something)

And finally, he had to buy her a gift and wrap it (has no clue what he wants to get her)

So after he bought the candles and the ingredients for his food dish (not good with Japanese foods, sorry) he just needed to buy a gift. While he pondered what he was going to get her, he passed an antique shop, where something hanging in the window caught his eye. He stopped to look at the thing in the window and knew that it was perfect. It was a finely crafted gold necklace with a quarter sized emerald glimmering in the center of a silver medallion hanging from the chain. So he went inside and asked the store keeper how much the necklace was. The store keeper said that it was 5,000$ (not good with Japanese currency either), but when he saw the downcast look on Syaoran's face he offered to sell it to him for a measly 1,000$. Syaoran eagerly accepted and then hurried home to wrap it and prepare the food, but first he had to drop the candles off at the Kinomoto's house.

Switching back over to Sakura (this is the point in time where Syaoran went to do errands) we find her still sitting at the park bench. After a few minutes she gets up and heads home. Unaware to her, a figure was following her. As she was turning a corner, the figure reached out grabbed her by the arm. Before she could utter a sound the figure pulled her in, wrapped its arms around her and said, "Hey Baby, where have you been hiding all this time."

Sakura somehow managed to wriggle around to look at the figure and found a black haired young man looking down on her (no it is not Gora). "Dougal," she exclaimed, "let go of me!"

"No chance of that Cherry," replied Dougal, "your just to good to put down. Now how bout a kiss." He slowly brought Sakura up to his face while she tried desperately to break free. Just as Dougal was about to apply his lips to hers, a voice from behind them said, "it isn't nice to force something on a lady."

Dougal turned his head to yell at the voice's owner when suddenly whoever had spoke sent a punch, aimed right at Dougal's nose. As Dougal staggered back in pain he had loosened his hold on Sakura, allowing her to break free. Sakura quickly scampered away from Dougal and then looked to see who her rescuer was. Her eyes fell upon a brunette boy, with hazel green eyes. The boy saw her and asked, "Hey, are you ok?"

Sakura just nodded, still recovering from shock at what Dougal was about to do to her. Meanwhile Dougal, who had recovered from the blow to his face, decided to take advantage of the slight distraction Sakura caused to strike. He lunged at the boy who he thought had no clue at what he just did. However, the boy just took a step back in reaction, even though he was facing the opposite direction. Dougal missed the boy then fell flat on his face. Dougal stood up and shouted, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU HERE ME! I'LL BE BACK SAKURA! YOU WILL BE MINE!"

With that he turned tail and ran away. Sakura looked over at her savior and asked, "Who are you?"

The boy simply replied, "You can call me Kevin."

Sakura replied by asking, "Well Kevin is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Kevin smiled and said, "As a matter of fact, there is," as he pulled out 4 slips of paper and held them out to her, "I want you to register for this online game."

Sakura took the pieces of paper and said, "Ok, but what are these slips for?"

Kevin chuckled, and then replied, "These pieces of paper have a different code written on each of them. The codes allow you to register for the game free, so you can give the other three to some of your friends to play."

Sakura smiled, and said, "Ok, was nice meeting you," as she ran back home.

Kevin called after her, "Nice meeting you to," then said under his breath, "Card Mistress Sakura."

The next day:

Sakura, woke up unusually early that morning, she did it subconsciously, still forgetting it was her birthday today. She groggily got out of bed, careful not to wake Kero, whom she didn't notice was really a stuffed animal, not the real thing. After showering and getting dressed, she went down stairs only to be met with darkness. "That's weird," she thought, "why is it so dark in here?" She felt around for the light switch, unaware at what was about to happen.

When she found the light switch, she flipped it on and then,

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA," cried out everyone that had been waiting patiently for her to wake up. Her entire family, all her friends, and everyone she had ever met during her CardCaptor adventures were there. Sakura nearly fell back in shock but somebody caught her before she hit the ground. Looking up at the person who caught her, she found a certain 'Little Wolf' beaming down at her. "Now we wouldn't want our star person to be knocked unconscious on her birthday now would we," said Syaoran in an amused voice.

"Yeah come on Sakura! Come and open your presents," said her best friend Tomoyo.

Sakura grinned, said, "Let me at 'em," and in a matter of minutes, the once nicely wrapped mound of gifts was reduced to a mound of discarded wrapping paper. Meanwhile, someone stood outside, looking in and said quietly, "that's right. Enjoy yourself now CardCaptors. For soon you will be trapped in my nightmare." With that, Gora faded into the shadows.

_

* * *

So, how was this chapter? A lot better than the last one right? Anyway, I am planning on starting "chapter 2: A Journey Begins" sometime soon. Please R&R because I do not plan on posting the next chapter until I get at least 5 more reviews (I have 1 review at the time this is being typed)._

_This Necromancer Gora, signing off._


	3. Chapter 2: Virtual to Reality

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or anything to with it.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. This chapter's timeline may get a little screwy but I assure you that it will all make sense in the end.**_

_**Important Events From the Last Chapter:**_

_**Introduced Kevin**_

_**Sakura received 4 game passes**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 2

_Many people in our world had great dreams that others scorned and said would never work. Now the dreamers are the ones scorning those who did not believe._

**Virtual to Reality**

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling really tired. 'I just had to set the alarm on the clock Touya gave me before I went to bed didn't I,' she thought as she hit the off button on the said clock and groggily got up and went to go take a shower, careful not to wake Kero who kept muttering the word pudding in his sleep. After taking her shower, she got dressed and then she started to go down to breakfast, when she noticed something on her desk. It was the passes that Kevin had given her yesterday. Since she never actually read what was written on them, she was curious about what they actually said, so picking one up and this is what it said…

_GAMERS! Of all shapes and sizes!_

_We of 'Dice Incorporated' are pleased to announce that the long awaited Virtual Online RPG is finally here!_

'_A Journey Begins' is a game were players will get to literally get inside the game and interact with it like you do in the real world._

_Players start off as a student, then can work their way up and upgrade to one of four possible class categories, and then work your way up into even stronger classes._

_This game has been approved by the Japanese government as both a safe and healthy way for people of all ages to have fun while getting necessary exercise._

_1,000 special codes have been spread throughout the country. These codes ensure one FREE virtual reality helmet and a free lifetime subscription to 'A Journey Begins'!_

_So what are you waiting for? Get out there and game!_

Sakura finished reading the advertisement, impressed by what was promised. She also noticed the Japanese governmental seal on the flyer, showing that it was authorized by the Country of Japan.

She decided to go give these to her friends, right after breakfast. Later after finishing breakfast, she headed over to Tomoyo's house but when she asked if she wanted to go shopping, Tomoyo responded, "Sorry Sakura, but I'm going to out with Eriol." (Yes Eriol is back, NO he and Tomoyo are not a couple. Remember, this a Sakura and Syaoran romance novel.)

Slightly disappointed that neither Tomoyo nor Eriol would be able to go with her to get the virtual reality helmets; she decided to go over to Syaoran's place next.

Switching over to Syaoran, we find that he had just finished washing the dishes from breakfast, and was opening the front door to go get some exercise when… BAM! Something or should I say someone hit him in the face, HARD! "Tell me Sakura, do you always hit this hard when you knock," he inquired as he held his face which was hurting like hell!

"Sorry Syaoran," replied Sakura.

OK if you're lost, here is what happened, 1st Sakura had gotten to Syaoran's apartment. Second, Syaoran opened the door at the same time that Sakura's fist was about to collide with the door. Third, we find ourselves in the situation at hand.

"So," started Syaoran, "what are you doing here anyways?"

"I came over to see if you would like to join this online game that somebody told me about," replied Sakura, "it sounded really neat and its virtual reality, so you can do all that sword stuff I know that you like to do."

Syaoran thought for a moment and then said, "ok but won't the helmets cost a lot of ," but stopped suddenly Sakura just whipped out the passes and said, "I have that covered. These passes allow us each to get one free VHM (I'm just going to abbreviate virtual reality helmet as VHM) so we don't need to worry about that."

Later, after they both got home from shopping, feeling really tired since it took longer than they thought it should because the attendant, whom was acting a little strange, had said that he had to do something with the helmets first. So anyways the both got into there respective homes, went into there rooms, turned on their computers and plugged in the VHMs. While they were busy registering, typing in the special codes, and typing in the required info, they didn't notice the electric sparks were emitting from the VHMs. The sparks stopped occurring just as Sakura and Syaoran turned to put them on.

After slipping on the VHMs, they both flipped the power switch and waited. Suddenly there was a giant flash as both Sakura's and Syaoran's subconscious were sent into the game.

After Sakura finished ritualizing, a shadow stirred in the corner of her room and out stepped Gora. He smirked as he walked over to Sakura and said, "Can't get back without this now can you," as he slipped the VHM off of her head and crushing the wireless connector. As he stepped over to the window he noticed a deck of cards on her desk. He sighed and grumbled, "I am too much of a softy," as he sorted through the cards until he found he one he wanted. He took 'The Mirror' and chanted, "Magic Mirror in my hand; Take the form of the one in enchanted lands." There was a soft glow as 'The Mirror' took the form of a sleeping Sakura. Smiling he left to go do the same with Syaoran.

_**

* * *

Next Chapter will be really where the adventure begins. Gora as made yet another appearance actually he has made 2. Can anybody guess the other appearance?**_

**_Oh and if you review, please tell me your opinion on Gora so far. I am trying to get a certain image of him across as soon as possible and would like to know if he seems dark enough. Two more things, one, what do you think about when Gora used 'The Mirror' card, two any reviews, even anonymous are welcome. With that, this is Necromancer Gora signing off_**


	4. Chapter 3: The Thoughtful Teachings and

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or anything to do with it**_

_**I decided not to point out any more important events anymore, I will just let you guys figure it out (laughs evilly)**_

_**Also, I would like to say thank you to the following people for taking there time to review my story so far:**_

_**winkieo-**_

_**Daughter of Water**_

_**dbzgtfan2004**_

_**SPAngelz**_

_**Also to answer 'Daughter of Water's question about whether or not Sakura will be using magic in the game, and she will also be able to use the Sakura Cards in the second sequel to this story when someone whom I am not going to reveal just yet, actual has the cards programmed as actual game items into the game, just for Sakura. Also, when I said the second sequel, I meant that after this story there is going to be a sequel, and another sequel for that sequel. Here is the order of the stories and there names (please do not find it weird that already have TWO sequels planned for this story):**_

_**A Journey Begins**_

_**A journey Begins 2: Master Sanctuary**_

_**A Journey begins 3: Ultimate Tournament**_

_**Anyways, here is the 3rd chapter of 'A Journey Begins'**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

_A warrior's job is to kill. A doctor's job is to preserve it. But a teacher's job is to educate these two on how to do their jobs._

**The Thoughtful Teachings and the Horrible Happenings (man that was cheesy)**

Sakura moaned as she sat up and rubbed her aching head, wondering what had happened. She slowly stood up and took in her surroundings, a dense, dark forest. However, she did not have much time to get her thoughts together because suddenly there was a loud growling sound, coming from right behind her. Startled she looked around and saw a hideous, red-eyed, devil horned, black wolf, staring at her hungrily.

Without thinking Sakura ran for her life as fast as she could, with the demon wolf right behind her. She ran for what felt like an hour when suddenly, BAM! She ran head long into Syaoran, who was also fleeing a pursuer. Before they could say anything to each other, the demon wolfs were upon them and the fight commenced.

The demon wolf lunged at Sakura but Syaoran intercepted it, knocking the wolf down. Sakura then tried calling her star staff, but gasped, realizing that she didn't have her star staff! The two card captors backed up slowly until they bumped into the cliff. More demon wolfs appeared as the cornered us up against the cliff wall.

What appeared to be the leader, stepped towards us. We shivered as it glared at us with bright, red eyes, and then suddenly the demon wolf opened his mouth and let loose a stream of black mist like substance. As the mist enveloped Sakura, her head started to spin, and just simply dropped to the ground with a thud, while Syaoran did the same shortly after. The last thing Sakura remembered before blacking out, was hearing a wolf howl.

Later that night:

Sakura, yet again, found herself sleepily waking up after what felt like being thrown around a lot. What WAS different about her situation was that instead of being cold in a dark forest, she was lying under what looked like some sort of animal fur in a warmly lit cave. She looked around and nearly cried out in shock at what she saw. There wolves of almost every color you could think of. White wolfs completely filled up one section of the cave, making it look like it was covered in snow. Gold and Silver wolves could be seen watching protectively over all the others from atop high perches. Adorable, amber, timber, red, blue, even candy striped wolf pups were playing here and there. The only type of wolf she did not see was those demon wolf things.

She heard a slight groan from a spot next to her, so she turned around slightly to locate the source of the sound, and when she did, she jumped slightly and blushed seeing what it was. Lying under the furs next to her was Syaoran, sleeping peacefully. "Boy, he sure is cute when he's sleeping," she thought as she brushed away a few loose strands of brown hair from his face.

Then she heard footsteps coming from the other direction. Turning quickly she saw a boy of about 14 summers (that was the old way for saying, years old), with unkempt ginger hair, and hazel green eyes. The boy saw Sakura, walked over to her and said, "So you finally decided to wake up huh?"

Sakura looked up at him and replied by asking, "Who are you?"

The boy slapped himself in the forehead and said, "Oh sorry. How rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is David."

She blinked and said, "Ok David, what am I doing here in the first place?"

David explained to her exactly what happened. It turned out that he had been just wandering around in the woods when he had heard the cry of a Devolf (those demon wolf things) which he knew only meant one thing, some helpless newbie got themselves in a situation they could not handle. So he rushed to their aid and when he saw just how many devolves there were he let out a cry to signal his wolf friends (the wolf howling that Sakura heard before blacking out) and then jumped in to drive the devolfs away from them. Afterwards he brought them to this cave where we find ourselves in now.

By the time David had finished his story Syaoran had woken up and Sakura told him what she had been told while David went and gotten them something to eat. David returned after a couple of minutes with two bowls of some steaming substance. Sakura and Syaoran devoured it without even asking what it was, they just ate it. After putting away the bowls, David decided to introduce them to a few of his wolf friends.

Sakura's POV:

David had been showing them around and introducing us to some of his wolf pals for the last couple of minutes, which is when something I found strange caught my eye. It was a lone wolf just sitting by himself, looking as if he was the loneliest person in the world. So breaking off from the group and walked over to the wolf. Up close she just couldn't help but admire his clear water colored fur. She knelt down besides the wolf and asked, "Hey, are you ok?"

The wolf sighed, looked up at her with sad eyes and replied, "Far from it."

Sakura nearly fell over in shock when she heard the wolf talk, but then she remembered that she was in the game, stuck in the game for that matter (David told her during his explanation) so she just asked, "Can all of you wolfs talk?"

The wolf sighed and replied, "No, just a few of us."

"Then why are you all by yourself," Sakura inquired.

"Ok first of all let's get one thing straight, my name is Lyall, and not the wolf. And to answer your question Sakura, all the other talking wolfs were killed during a hunting patrol," replied Lyall.

Startled Sakura asked, "How do you know my name?"

Lyall smiled slightly and replied, "Everyone here knows your name Sakura. David told us about you when he brought you and that other boy here."

"OKKKK… but how did David know who I was," Sakura asked.

David suddenly popped up and replied, "Simple, I just had a look at both yours and Syaoran's character screens."

Seeing the confused look on Sakura's face, David then took the time to explain to her how to bring up the different menus and look at the character screen of other players (the accessible screens are as following: Character, Status, Items, Equipment, Magic/Special Abilities, Mission, & Party the team player is in ). After his explanation, David took Sakura and Syaoran outside where he was going to give them a quick rundown on the basics of the game.

Normal POV:

Here are some things you should know about the game:

1. The different races a character can be:

Human

Elf

½ Elf

Dwarf

Half-Ling

Gnome

Angel

Vampire

Dragoon

2. Character Class tree-1 first class upgrade-2 second class upgrade-3 third class upgrade 4 fourth class upgrade:

Student

1 Warrior

2 Brute

3 Barbarian

2 Guard

3 General

2 Knight

3 Paladin

3 Spell Blade

1 Mage

2 Shaman

3 Dark Wizard/Witch

2 Cleric

3 Priest/Priestess

2 Sorcerer/Sorceress

3 Summoner

(Dark Wizard/Witch, Priest/Priestess, and Summoner can become this)4 Necromancer

1 Thief

2 Assassin

3 Mercenary

3 Dark Lord

2 Pirate

3 Captain

3 Bandit Chief

2 Fencer

3 Noble

3 Light Samurai

1 Archer

2 Longbow man

3 Hunter

4 Ranger

2 Crossbowman

3 Sharp Shooter

4 Sniper

David also explained that the players that registered using the special codes start off at a high enough level of experience that they go straight from Student to the next level of classes. After a moment of thinking, Syaoran decided on Warrior and Sakura chose Mage.

David smiled as Sakura and Syaoran shone brightly for a moment then reappeared wearing different pairs of clothing than they were before. Syaoran was wearing a green tunic, brown hunting pants, black leather boots, a dark blue headband, and a violet cloak. Sakura on the other hand, was wearing a light pink robe with the hood off of her head, light blue leather shoes, and a silver circlet with an emerald encrusted in the center.

After the two were done checking themselves over, David pulled out two long, wrapped packages and handed them to Sakura and Syaoran. In Sakura's there was a finely crafted wooden staff with the stars carved into the handle, and the tip crafted into the sun and moon. In Syaoran's there was a light-weight, iron short sword, sharpened to the point it can cut through stone if used properly. Sakura and Syaoran looked up from there gifts to thank David but he had already disappeared. After a few moments David returned with Lyall. Confused, the two were about to inquire why Lyall was there but David answered before they asked, "Sakura, Syaoran, Lyall here has told me that he would like to join you on your adventure."

Sakura and Syaoran were shocked but finally Sakura answered, "Ok Lyall. You can come with us."

A little later, after collecting some food and copper coins, and putting them away inside some backpacks provided by David, they decided they were ready to head out. Before they left David said to them, "Remember Sakura, Syaoran, no matter how tough things get, you must never give up," and with that, he handed a compass to Syaoran and pointed the way to the nearest town. It is now that Sakura's and Syaoran's Journey Begins.

**_

* * *

Again I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. There are two things I would like to say: One, if anybody has an Idea for a character please tell me in your review; two, if there is any part of my story that you do not understand then please tell me in your review and I will do my best to make it understandable. This Necromancer Gora signing off._**


	5. Chapter 4: Tournament Rules

**_Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptors or anything to do with them_**

**_I am typing this author's note at school so it may not be accurate when I complete this chapter. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has reviewed… wait, did anyone review chapter 3? Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm just happy that I have some people who actually are interested in my work. Happy reading._**

**_NOTE: if you see a number in parentheses (#), then that means that the word/s before it are the name of a new monster. The new monsters name will be underlined so it will not be difficult to miss. If you are curious about a monster with its named underlined then just have a quick peek at the bottom of the chapter and you will find a list of monsters. The number in parentheses tells _you_ which number represents that monster. ALSO, there will be a new list, restarting at #1, in each chapter here after. If you don't understand any part of this then please PRIVATE MESSAGE me if you have any questions, the review is just for your opinion and how you think I can make it better. _**

_**With that, let's get on with the story.**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

_An arena without restrictions, is nothing more than a Warfield._

**Tournament Rules**

Syaoran sighed as the Giant Rat (1) he just defeated dematerialized, leaving behind some copper coins. He looked around as he pocketed the coins, wondering where Sakura went. Abut two seconds later, the said girl came running at top speed, a terrified look on her face. Before he could ask what the problem was, the answer came rushing towards them. It was a flock of Large Avian (2), and they were very angry. "WHAT DID YOU DO," cried Syaoran as he ran away from the rampaging birds.

"I DON'T KNOW," replied Sakura frantically, "I WAS JUST SEARCHING THROUGH SOME BUSHES WHEN THEY ATTACKED ME!" Even though our two heroes ran as fast as they could, the Large Avian was gaining on them.

Just as the birds were about to catch up with Sakura and Syaoran, Lyall (remember him) jumped off a nearby cliff and cried out, "Stalagt-Ice!" A glowing, light blue orb formed in his mouth and then he shot a barrage of ice shards at the Large Avian. Before long, every bird had been defeated (enemies disintegrate when defeated, and leave behind items afterwards). Sakura and Syaoran sighed, and said, "Thanks Lyall."

Before Lyall could reply, a childish laughter broke out from somewhere above them. Surprised by the sudden sound, our trio looked up to find a young girl with long brown hair, laughing her eyes out while perched skillfully on a tree branch. Syaoran got mad at this and yelled, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!"

Now it was the girls turn to be startled, because at the sudden outburst from Syaoran, she fell out of the tree.

After a few moments, the girl recovered long enough to say, "You are Syaoran."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY/HIS NAME," cried out Sakura and Syaoran in unison.

Lyall and the girl sweat dropped, and then the girl sad, "ok first of all, my name is Lisa, and second, I just looked at your character bio."

Sakura and Syaoran grinned sheepishly and said, "Oh, ok."

Lyall just rolled his eyes, turned to Lisa and asked, "Do you know if the town is nearby?"

Lisa grinned and replied, "Sure do, follow me." She then turned and started walking in the opposite direction. Having nothing better to do, Sakura, Syaoran and Lyall followed her.

On the way, Sakura decided to have a quick peek at Lisa's character bio.

_Name: Lisa_

_Race: Halfling_

_Job: Thief_

_Age: 12_

_Height: 3' 4"_

_Weight: 67 lbs._

_Hair Color: light brown_

_Eye Color: hazel_

_Experience Level: 7_

_Equipment: _

_Bronze Dagger_

_Cloth Tunic_

_Leather Boots_

_Small Travelers Cloak_

_Leather Gloves_

Before long the four adventurers made there way to the town. Sakura and Syaoran were amazed at the amount of detail put into the town. The buildings were simple but every brick looked like it was handmade. There was a town square where several merchants had set up stalls to house their wares. Simply put, every detail, no matter how minor, was crafted to perfection.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys," Lisa suddenly said.

"Nice meeting you to," replied Sakura. With that, Lisa walked off towards a large building. Lyall turned to Sakura and Syaoran, and then said, "Well now that we are here, I think it is time to put your skills to the test. Lets head on over to the arena to earn some quick cash."

Sakura faltered at this but Syaoran eagerly agreed to this idea. So by majority rule, the three adventurers headed over to the arena.

The arena looked something like what you would find in Rome. The only major difference was that it was mounted on top of a large hill, with many smaller, square buildings at its base.

Lyall led Sakura and Syaoran over to what they assumed was they assumed was the registration booth, because there were many players swarming around it. Finally, Sakura and Syaoran made it to the front of the line. The registration officer, whom was a large, bulky, old man just glanced lazily down at them and asked, "I assume you two will want to register for the **Beginner** Tournament?"

"Be-Beginner," Syaoran stuttered.

"That's right Beginner," replied the registration officer, "you see, anyone who is just starting of in the game, or is level 1-10, must enter in the Beginner rounds, for safety reasons. However there are benefits for entering in these tournaments. One benefit would be that unlike other tournaments, you will gain experience from the battles fought. Second is that you will not be required to pay a fee to enter. Thirdly is that instead of cash prizes, like in the later tournaments, you will win items instead, which is good because most newbies end up spending all the money on equipment that they can't even use. So now you know why you have to enter the Beginner tournament."

Syaoran just stood there, still trying to take in that entire explanation, but Sakura quickly jumped in with a thank you. Then the registration officer said, "Now I will need you two to step onto this here panel," indicating a glowing spot on the ground, "So that your character info will be registered and be sent quickly up to the arena."

Sakura and Syaoran did as instructed, and in a flash of light, were sent up to the arena.

_Name: Sakura_

_Race: Human_

_Job: Mage_

_Age: 13_

_Height: 4' 7" _(I don't know her precise height so I'm estimating)

_Weight: 90 lbs. _(don't know her weight either sweatdrop)

_Hair Color: Honey _(what I'm trying to be creative)

_Eye Color: Emerald_

_Experience Level: 7_

_Equipment: _

_Custom Staff- Maker-David_

_Cloth Tunic_

_Travel Sandals_

_Traveler's Cloak_

_Silken Gloves_

_Name: Syaoran_

_Race: Human_

_Job: Warrior_

_Age: 13_

_Height: 4' 9" _(again I'm estimating)

_Weight: 125 lbs. _(I estimate to much sweatdrop)

_Hair Color: Chocolate_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Experience Level: 7_

_Equipment: _

_Custom Sword- Maker- David_

_Light Chain Mail_

_Leather Boots_

_Traveler's Cloak_

_Wood & Bronze Buckler_

When Sakura opened her eyes she was standing in front of a portcullis (that is what they are called right), then suddenly a loud voice called out, "NEXT UP FOR THE PRELIMINARIES, WE HAVE SAKURA- THE HUMAN MAGE! VS. A SILK WORM (3)! WILL SAKURA PLEASE STEP FORWARD?"

The portcullis vanished, allowing Sakura to see the crowd of players and NPCs gathered in the stands. Sakura stepped forward only to find that the entranceway had disappeared behind her. On the other side of the stadium, her opponent, a silk worm, roared viciously at her. The battle had started.

Sakura vs. Silk worm

The silk worm started the battle off by spitting a stream of silk (what did you expect) at her, in an attempt to entangle her in it. However, Sakura just jumped to the side, effectively avoiding the attack. Then she fought back using her Spark spell. Spark is a spell that is true to its name, because it sends a small swarm of fire sparks flying towards a designated target. This effectively silenced the beast, thus giving Sakura an easy win.

Syaoran faced a similar battle but let's not get into details about that and head right into beginners finals. Now this is where Sakura really did not want to go, because now since both she and Syaoran are both finalists, they would naturally have to fight each other right? Well, let's just see.

Sakura walked through the entrance way expecting to see Syaoran on the other side, but instead found him walking out of a similar entrance way just a little bit off to the side of where she entered. This confused her and before anything else happened, a familiar voice cried out, "Hi Sakura! Hi Syaoran!"

Both combatants turned around to find a grinning Lisa, standing in front of a now fading entranceway. Before anyone could say anything else the announcer cried out, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, WE ARE DOWN TO THE FINALS! THIS ROUND WILL BE A 3 ON 3 SO THIS MATCH WILL REQUIRE TEAMWORK! ENOUGH OF THAT AND ONTO THE TEAM LINE UPS! Over here in team A we have, Sakura, Lisa, and Syaoran! And over here in team B we have, Evellia, Falk, and Livio! Let's get this battle started."

Sakura quickly checked the opposing team's character bios:

_Name: Evellia_

_Race: Elf_

_Job: Mage_

_Hair Color: Silver_

_Eye Color: Hazel_

_Experience Level: 5_

_Equipment: _

_Wooden Staff_

_Cloth Tunic_

_Travel Sandals_

_Traveler's Cloak_

_Name: Falk_

_Race: Angel_

_Job: Bowman_

_Hair Color: Blond_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Experience Level: 7_

_Equipment: _

_Custom Bow- Maker- ?_

_Green Tunic_

_Leather Boots_

_Feather Cap_

_Iron Sheathe Knife_

_Name: Livio_

_Race: Dragoon_

_Job: Warrior_

_Hair Color: Crimson Red_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Experience Level: 10_

_Equipment:_

_Bronze Battleaxe_

_Leather Cuirass_

Character/exp. Level

Sakura/7

Syaoran/7

Lisa/7

Vs.

Evellia/5

Falk/7  
Livio/10

Our three heroes decided it best if they each went after one person separately, so it ended up like this:

Sakura vs. Evellia

Lisa vs. Falk

&

Syaoran vs. Livio

Sakura vs. Evellia

Sakura took the first attack by using Gust spell, knowing that it would have a more likely chance of connecting with Evellia, whom was an elf, who are known for there speed. Somehow it did hit, taking a decent chunk out of the enemy's HP. Evellia retaliated, but not with a spell. Instead she used a Special Ability or a skill that draws upon internal strength instead of magic (example: a mage requires magic to make fire but a dragon can do it naturally). The Special ability she used was Elvin Song, an ability that allows an elf to manipulate inanimate objects. Anyways, Evellia used this ability to cause several boulders that were scattered around the arena, to hurl themselves at Sakura.

Sakura barely managed to evade this attack, which was not a good thing, because if the boulders had collide with her then she would have been killed, which was not something she could let happen, or else she would also die in the real world.

Lisa vs. Falk

Unlike Sakura's battle, Lisa's started off pretty much evenly. Neither she nor Falk could land a solid blow on the other player. Then Falk turned the battle around by nocking 2 arrows in his bow, then taking precise aim so that when he shot the arrows at Lisa, she would dodge the first arrow only to be met with the second. Now the battle had turned in Falk's favor as he dashed forward so would be within pointblank range. Lisa was in trouble.

Syaoran vs. Livio

Now Syaoran's battle was the complete opposite of what Sakura's was like. He wasn't just losing, he was being thrown around like some sort of rag doll (ouch XX). Syaoran might have had a slight advantage because he was smaller, but the fact that Dragoons can fly doesn't exactly help. Things looked grim for our favorite swordsman.

Somewhere above the stadium, sitting on a cloud, we find the dark haired teen that everyone hates and despises (I think), looking leisurely down upon the battle below. Gora grinned as he saw our three heroes getting their asses kicked. Then suddenly he grimaced and said, "I must be out of my mind," as he conjured a spell book. "Hmm… level up, level up…," he muttered as he flipped through the pages, "Ah Ha! Here we go!"

He then stood up, held out his hand so it was peeking over the cloud's edge, then he chanted, "May those who are weak, find their true strength. HIDDEN POWER!"

With that, a bright flash flared and down below, our three heroes suddenly felt a strange sensation.

Sakura vs. Evellia  
We find Sakura dodging boulders left and right, desperately trying to think of some way to turn this battle around. Suddenly she tripped and fell to the ground with a thud. "This is the end," she thought as a particularly large boulder came flying towards her. But somehow it never collided. She opened her eyes to find that the boulder had somehow shattered in mid air, and her clothing was now slightly different. Instead of a pink robe, it now had dark blue patterns on it. Then the announcer cried out, "Will you look at that everyone! Sakura has somehow just skyrocketed from Level 7, all the way up to Level 10. Not only that, but her job now changed to that of **Sorceress**. This doesn't look good for Evellia!" No it didn't, because not only did Sakura become a sorceress, but the staff that David had given her had changed from a plane old wooden one, to a green painted one thus increasing in magical power.

Without even knowing that she was doing it, Sakura stood up, pointed her staff at Evellia, and cried out, "Howling Wind!" Any remaining boulders that happened to be in the air went flying back towards Evellia, thus dropping her HP to 0. Sakura blinked, wondering what had just happened.

Lisa vs. Falk

Lisa, if you shall recall, was just about to be skewered by an arrow. Well just as Falk was about to let his arrow fly, Lisa somehow managed to twist her body around so that the projectile whizzed by her harmlessly. If you think that was strange, just wait till you hear what happened next.

Lisa looked down at her dagger, which had started to glow, and gasped when it revealed itself as a long, thin, sword, or in other words, a rapier. Again, we find the announcer's voice ringing throughout the stadium, "Yet again we find ourselves looking at what might be a miracle folks! Now it seems that Lisa has gone from level 7 to level 10! Not only that but she has also become a **Fencer**!"

Lisa grinned, turned to face Falk, and said, "Your are so dead."

Falk gulped, and started to run away but, Lisa beet him to it. "Swift Strike," cried Lisa, as she lunged forward. With a flash and slight groan, Falk collapsed into a heap, with an HP of 0. "I wonder how Syaoran is doing," muttered Lisa as she looked over where the said warrior was fighting.

Syaoran Vs. Livio

Not much was different about Syaoran's battle. It was still all one sided. "Prepare to die," exclaimed Livio as he raised his battle axe high above his head, then let come swinging down with deadly accuracy and force. With nothing else he could do, Syaoran took the blow, his HP dropping to 0… what, were you expecting something else to happen?

Sakura's POV

Sakura looked on in horror as the axe blade connected with Syaoran. Her eyes filled with tears, seeing the life leave his eyes. "No," she murmured, not believing what had just happened. Then from somewhere behind her, someone said, "Odd, that wasn't supposed to happen." Sakura turned around, only to find…

Normal POV:

And there HE was, just standing there with a slightly confused look on his face. "How can you be so calm about this," cried Sakura. Gora just ignored her as he stepped towards the fallen warrior, spell book in hand. "Hey what do you think you are doing," yelled Livio, "Cant you see that this is an official match here?"

Gora just eyed him casually and said, "Yes I can see that. I can also see that I should be in Hell right now instead walking around; as good of health as I was 2,000 years ago. Not to mention the fact that you have no right to complain, after all, the only thing I am doing is using the loophole found under Section 67, Rule 492C, Paragraph 5, of the Official Judges Handbook. Look it up wise guy."

Everybody in the stadium just stood there gawking at this sudden and very long explanation, while the announcer hurriedly flipped to the said rule to verify what he had just said. Gora on the other hand, continued walking over to Syaoran. Sakura did not quite understand what was going on here, but she did know that this mysterious stranger was walking towards Syaoran, with a dark spell book. Plus she had no idea what loophole he was talking about. However, before she could do anything, Gora had already started flipping through the pages of his book.

"Hmm… Let's see here," he muttered lazily, "Ah here we go! Revival spell for a death blow from a bronze battle axe, wielded by a Level 1-10 Dragoon, directed towards a Level 1-10 human."

The spell book vanished, only to have a deadly looking scythe that looked like it had recently spilled blood and a lot of it, replace it. Gora held the blade over Syaoran and chanted, "May the deceased rise again, so that all unfinished tasks may be fulfilled. REAPER'S REVIVAL!"

Suddenly the stadium darkened as Syaoran was encased within a black cocoon. About 5 or so seconds later, Gora plunged his scythe into the cocoon, using it like a hook he pulled out all the insides, leaving nothing but a dark veiled figure standing there. "May I introduce to you, the new and improved Syaoran Li," Gora exclaimed as he swung his scythe down one more time, lifting the veil on Syaoran revealing that he had indeed changed.

_Name: Syaoran_

_Race: Human_

_Job: Knight_

_Age: 13_

_Height: 4' 9"_

_Weight: 125 lbs._

_Hair Color: Chocolate_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Experience Level: 10_

_Equipment: _

_Custom Long Sword- Maker- ? (Really Gora but our heroes don't know his name yet)_

_Silver Chain Mail_

_Silver Boots_

_Hero's Cape_

_Silver Kite Shield_

_Shadow Medallion_

Syaoran vs. Livio

Gora vanished as Syaoran stepped towards Livio, looking like he was ready to kill. Livio gulped and started backing away but Syaoran just decided to try something that he didn't even know why he would bother. He took his new sword and plunged it into a nearby boulder while crying out, "CLEAVE!" His sword blade glowed and then a cross shaped wave of energy came soaring out of the other end (think of it what you see when looking straight into a Philips head screwdriver), growing as he flew farther along its course. Livio cried out in pain as the wave of energy coursed through him, dropping his HP instantly to 0.

Normal POV:

The crowd just sat there stunned for a moment, and then slowly, one by one, everyone started cheering. Sakura rushed over to Syaoran as he dropped to the ground from exhaustion. As he fell into Sakura's arms he simply said, "Well, we won." Then he blacked out.

**_

* * *

So what do you think? I know it is a little late on the update but I have been really busy. If you have any questions, please just have a look at my forum 'CardCaptor Journeys'. You can find it easily by just heading on over to my author bio, then clicking on 'my forums'. I would really appreciate if everyone would please have a look at this forum every once in a while because I will be posting character requests, Monster ideas, and a whole bunch of other things. I want this story to be just like a role playing game… ok not exactly like one but I would like to see that it is affected just as much by outside influence (readers) as the inside influence (me). So please have a quick look at it if you can. Thanks._**


	6. Chapter 5: Dark Memories

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptors or anything to do with it**_

_**Since I have been very busy I have decided to skip my original plan of making chapter five a chapter called 'Killer Prices' I gave decided to go with putting in a little background info of Gora in its place. It's a little short but I am kind of rushing it so please don't pester me about it. Thank You.**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5:

_A human who has never known the meaning of sorrow, is more vulnerable than those who have faced hardship._**  
Dark Memories**

_This place…_

_No it can't be…_

_Please not again…_

(Gora's Memory)

We now see a young, 4 year old boy walking merrily through a peaceful village. As people see him go by they say to him, "Hello Gora." Yes indeed, this is Gora, as he was all those years ago.

Gora, you see, used to live a happy, carefree life. He came from a rich but kind hearted family. But his happiness was not to last.

One lazy, summer afternoon, Gora was just skipping home from a friend's house. But when he walked through the large, twin, redwood doors of his mansion and called out, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" There was no answer. Curious as to why no one replied, he searched throughout the house in search of his parents. But when he found them, he was only met with the last thing he ever wanted to see.

He burst through the last door and there lying on the floor… were his parents, soaked in a puddle of their own flesh and blood. Gora fell to his knees and started weeping. "Why? Why did this happen," he thought as his tears mixed with crimson fluids of his now dead parents. He cried like that for what felt like ages. He only stopped when it was time or the funeral, 2 days later.

Now this was no ordinary funeral. At a normal funeral usually only friends and family are invited but not this one. Everyone was there, all weeping and crying over the loss of Gora's parents, and remembering all the things they had done to help there village. Everybody was in mourning. Everybody that is, except a small group of people, whom were silently laughing.

The next day, Gora's family fortune was given to his aunts and uncles, who unlike his parents, were the last people you would want to get there hands on a vast amount of gold. Over the next year, Gora's relatives tortured him, enslaved him, and abused him. He tried with all his might to endure it, and he would have done so if it wasn't for that one event. His 5th birthday.

A year had passed since Gora's relatives took over. It was now his 5th birthday and he was sure no one would remember it. He went through the daily routine of cooking, cleaning, and doing ever little thing his relatives told him to do. When the time came for him to be thrown roughly out of the house for the night by his uncle… again, something happened that he didn't anticipate. Just before being thrown out, his uncle stuffed a crudely wrapped package into his hands and said in an evil tone, "happy birthday."

Later when all the lights were out, Gora opened the package carefully. Then he wished he hadn't, for lying there among the wrapping paper was a small glass vial filled with some reddish liquid, and a note that said 'Here is what is left of your parents'. Gora finally snapped. He got up and ran blindly, not caring where he went, as long as it was not there. He finally came to a stop at a cliff, unable to run one more step. He dropped to his knees, and started to cry.

"Death here me now," he cried out, "I beg you to take me from this world for there is nothing but pain and misery left for me here! I beg you to please take my life and rid me of my pain!" then he fell face first onto the ground. Then just as he requested, Death came to take him, but not from life, but from the pain. This is where his journey for the truth, began.

(End Memory)

Gora sat up with a jolt, panting and covered in sweat. He took several deep breaths before finally saying, "It was only a dream. Ugh… I really have to stop eating dark chocolate covered Man-Eater (1) Petals before bed." With that he went back to sleep.

_**

* * *

Well there you have it. Don't worry the next chapter is not about Gora. Oh no, it is going to be a chapter called 'Winter Flower' where a new team member will be introduced. Until then, See Ya.**_

_**New Monsters**_

_**1: Man-Eater: A very large Venus Fly Trap capable of eating a full grown man whole.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Winter Flower

**_Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptors or anything to do with it_**

_**Sorry I took so long guys. I hope this chapter will help make up for it.**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

_In summer, plants flourish in the sun. In autumn they turn ripe, and change colors. In winter they wilt and die. But, they all are reborn in the gentle breeze of spring._

**Winter Flower**

Sakura sighed as she stood up from her resting place under a large tree located somewhere in the middle of a large grassy plain. "When are we going to get there Lyall," she whined.

Lyall, who was taking a nap just glared at her and said, "We'll get there when we get there Sakura."

Sakura sighed again and turned to Syaoran who was busy looking over the map they had received as a prize for winning the tournament. "Syaoran is there a town or some other place where we get some decent rest that is nearby," she asked him.

Looking up from what he was doing, Syaoran looked at her and replied, "Well, there is the dragoon village that is somewhere not far north of here, set at the base of Salamander Summit."

Lisa who was sitting quietly the whole time jumped up eagerly at this and exclaimed, "So what are we waiting for?"

Lyall gave in finally after a little bit of debating, because he was not too fond of dragoons.

Salamander Summit:

A young man with unkempt ginger hair and hazel green eyes stumbled in a southwards direction, cuts and bruises covering his body. The boys name you ask? Why David of course.

_Name: David_

_Race: Half-Elf_

_Job: Mercenary_

_Age: 14_

_Height: 5' 2"_

_Weight: 137 lbs._

_Hair Color: Ginger_

_Eye Color: Hazel-Green_

_Experience Level: 38_

_Equipment:_

_Ruby Katana (Right Hand)_

_Sapphire Katana (Left Hand)_

_Dragon Scale Tunic  
Diamond Gauntlets_

_Traveler's Boots_

_Traveler's Cloak_

_Wolf Medallion_

David finally stopped when he reached a small town that was sitting at the base of Salamander Summit, he just dropped right where he was standing, finally succumbing to fatigue. A young green haired dragoon girl spotted him and immediately rushed over worried about the stranger. This girl's name is Flora.

_Name: Flora_

_Race: Dragoon_

_Job: Student_

_Age: 7_

_Height: 3' 5"_

_Weight: 56 lbs._

_Hair color: Light Green_

_Eye color: Forest Green_

_Scale Color: Green_

_Experience Level: 3_

_Equipment:_

_Wooden Staff_

_Cloth Dress_

_Star Amulet_

Flora proceeded to drag David to a nearby building.

Some Unnamed Forest:

A young man stood in the shadows, deep in thought as he watches our young adventurers. He sighed and said, "Those fools. Can't they see that they are walking right into a trap? Oh well, guess I'll have to try and do something about it."

He then started walking after them.

Salamander Summit:

Sakura nearly screamed at what she saw; a cold barren wastelands with signs that it was once a scorching desert like area. "This is supposed to be Salamander Summit," she complained to Lyall.

Lyall looked out at the icy terrain and said, "Yes, or at least it's not supposed to be exactly like this."

The four of them quickly walked towards the town and entered the inn, thankful for its welcoming warm feeling. Syaoran looked around and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw a familiar ginger haired teen sitting up at the bar, talking with a young green haired dragoon girl that sat next to him. "David, what are you doing here," Syaoran inquired, making the other three turn their heads towards the person that he was talking to.

David turned towards them, smiled and said, "Hey guys. Fancy meeting you here."

The five of them proceeded to talk for awhile, and then Lisa asked, "Say David; who was that little girl you were talking to earlier?"

"Who? You mean Flora," he replied, "She helped me when she found me unconscious on the border of town."

Lyall, who during this whole time had been sitting silently finally spoke up and asked, "Say David, do you know why it is so unnaturally cold? If I remember correctly, this area was once a desert sitting at the base of a volcano."

David's cheerful expression turned serious, "I know what you mean Lyall, and I also know why."

David leaned towards Lyall and whispered something in his ear. Lyall jumped up and exclaimed, "You can't be serious!"

David's expression was grim as he replied, "I am very serious Lyall, and unfortunately he did this for the one reason we were hoping would not come into play."

Sakura was now very confused. "Umm, excuse me David, Lyall," she inquired, "Who are you talking about?"

Before either of them could reply, the answer just seemed to come knocking at their door, in the form of an alarm. "Attention this is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill," a voice boomed out over the entire village, "please lock your doors and stay inside!"

Of course, Sakura, Syaoran, Lisa, Lyall, David, and Flora did just the opposite by going outside only to come face to face with; you guessed it, Gora.

"Hello there," Gora said pleasantly to them, "Have you come to play?"

_Name: Gora_

_Race: Human_

_Job: Dark Wizard_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 5' 7"_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Dark Emerald_

_Experience Level: 50_

_Equipment:_

_Bone Staff_

_Black Robes_

_Black Gauntlets_

_Black Cloak_

_Black Circlet_

_Ice Medallion_

Character/exp. Level

Sakura/13

Syaoran/13

Lisa/13

Lyall/26

David/38

Flora/3

Vs.

Gora/50

"Fireball," Sakura cried out as she threw a handful of fire at Gora.

"Sonic Slash," Syaoran cried as he sent a huge shockwave towards Gora.

"Luna Stab," Lisa cried out, sending a silvery blast towards Gora.

"Stalagt-Ice," Lyall cried out as a barrage of sharp ice shards out of his mouth.

"Fire Ruby," David cried, holding up a red gemstone which emitted a large stream of fire.

"Spark," Flora cried while shooting small fireballs at Gora.

Gora however just stood there, taking each blow like as if it was nothing. "Are you through," he asked, "If so then it's my turn. Frigid Death!"

A large blast of cold air swept over our young adventurers, knocking them over like pins in a bowling alley. "Ugh," Sakura moaned as she sat up slowly, "how can we beat someone who takes all our attacks and just knocks us away like we're mere insects?"

Someone behind her replied, "Simple, like this. Brim-Storm!" Suddenly, large fireballs started to rain down upon Gora.

Sakura turned around but immediately fell back again when she saw who it was. "I must be seeing double," she muttered.

_Name: Gora_

_Race: Human_

_Job: Shaman_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 5' 5"_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Dark Green_

_Experience Level: 15_

_Equipment:_

_Black Staff_

_Grey Robes_

_Black Gloves_

_Tattered Cloak_

_Silver Circlet_

_Dark Medallion_

"Damn," said the older Gora, "I never expected you to show up. I'll retreat for now but I will be back." Gora then teleported off somewhere.

Younger Gora's POV:

Sighing, Gora turned towards everyone only to get clobbered on the head by David. "You idiot," David exclaimed, "What could you have possibly done to have this happen?"

Gora looked at him and replied, "First of all David, don't you think it would be a good idea to explain all this to your friends over there?"

David sweat dropped and said, "Oh right."

10 minutes later:

"Let me get this straight," Lisa said, "Your saying that this guy has three different forms. His oldest 19 year old form, the form we just fought, and the form he is in now. Also you're saying that Gora is short for Game Originated Reality Actor which would make him the rumored ultimate program that this game is supposed to have. Finally you're saying that some crazy lunatic hacked the system and has rewritten the programming to one of Gora's forms, and now he is out to get Sakura and Syaoran. Did I get that about right?"

David just nodded and said, "Yup, that pretty much sums it up."

"One question," Sakura said, "What exactly is the ultimate program?"

Gora turned towards her and said, "The ultimate program basically allows you to virtualize a computer made person into reality, including flesh, bones, internal organs, personality, you name it. Unfortunately the guy we're up against hacked the part of me that has that program, so he was able to use it to virtualize one of my forms into realty so he could trap you two in the game. The fact that you guys actually joined the game just makes it easier for him."

"Why," Syaoran asked.

"Well you see," Gora replied, "Even in my strongest form I wouldn't be able to beat the card mistre-"

He never got to finish his sentence because David suddenly conked him on the head again.

"Well anyways," David replied, "Me and Lyall have decided it best if we divide into two groups. Group One: Sakura, Syaoran, Lisa, and Gora, because Gora's other form is least likely to attack you while he is with you. Group 2: David, Lyall, and Flora, because Flora here has become involved so she is possibly in danger. I hope none of you have any objections."

Sakura, Syaoran, and Lisa thought it over and they all, one by one agreed that it was probably for the best. "Now," Gora said, "I think we should head out. Next stop, Titan Forest!"

**_

* * *

I know it's been awhile since I have last posted so I hope I still have some readers out there. I promise to try and make the next few updates longer than this one but I can't make promises._**


	8. Chapter 7: Titan Forest

**Chapter 7:**

_Legends are stories that have a meaning, even if it is not apparent at first._

**Titan Forest**

Lisa glared, once again, at the back of Gora's head, causing him to shiver. "Is there something wrong Lisa," he asked.

"It's nothing," she replied.

Gora shook his head in disbelief then turned back to the book he was writing in. "What are you doing Gora," asked Sakura looking over his shoulder. What she saw was a small handbook with pages covered in writing, illustrations, you name it. "I'm putting some finishing touches on this field guide for you guys to use. I just need to add a few more notes," Gora replied. When he was finished he stood up and handed it to Sakura. "This handbook was written by my parents and I have put a few of my own notes in it so you all can use it more efficiently," he said at her confused expression, "Now, you may want to start looking up stuff about Titan Forest."

Sakura looked at the index and then quickly turned to the page and read, "_Titan Forest is a forest completely covered in mystery. They say a shaman named Diro put a curse on it making it so that no one could make it seem like it keeps on going forever, although it really is only about 10 miles in diameter. Also, it is said that this man had cast a curse on the creatures of the forest, causing them to grow to colossal sizes. It is also said that a sorcerer named Siro had decided to try and pass through this forest and once he had walked 5 miles in had erected a stone monument with the words saying, Those who touch this place shall be free to escape from this forest, and had cast a spell on it which made the writing come true. This monument is still in tact today. _Wow, this Siro guy seems pretty neat."

Gora smiled softly and said, "Yeah he was, although he isn't exactly the friendliest of people."

Sakura, Syaoran, and Lisa decided not to ask.

**2 hours later:**

"Finally. We made it," Syaoran said as the forest came into view.

Then a voice from behind them cried out, "Hey you guys!"

Everyone turned to see to figures heading towards them. "Hey we know you guys," Sakura exclaimed as the two figures came closer.

_Name: Evellia_

_Race: Elf_

_Job: Cleric_

_Age: 13_

_Height: 4' 6"_

_Weight: 88 lbs._

_Hair Color: Silver_

_Eye Color: Hazel_

_Experience Level: 10_

_Equipment:_

_White Staff_

_Cleric's Garbs_

_Travel Sandals_

_Traveler's Cloak_

_Holy Symbol_

_Name: Falk_

_Race: Angel_

_Job: Longbow man_

_Age: 14_

_Height: 5' 1"_

_Weight: 130 lbs._

_Hair Color: Blond_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Wing Color: Brown_

_Experience Level: 14_

_Equipment:_

_Custom Bow-Maker-?_

_Green Tunic_

_Leather Boots_

_Green Headband_

_Iron Sheathe Knife_

"So what are you guys doing here," Syaoran asked the two ex-competitors.

"Same reason as you," Falk replied.

"Enough chit chat you two! We need to get going now," Lisa said impatiently.

About 3 hours later:

"ARRGH! Gora are you sure we're not lost," Lisa asked for about the billionth time.

"I told you that we're almost there! So will you just shut the hell up," Gora snapped at her. This threw everyone off guard because they Gora had always been patient with them up to this point.

Everyone was silent for about half an hour when they suddenly heard a loud hissing sound. "Everyone out of the way," Gora shouted as he whipped out his staff.

Sakura/14

Syaoran/14

Lisa/14

Evellia/10

Falk/14

Gora/16

Vs.

Anaconda (1)

The anaconda lunged at Sakura but Syaoran intercepted it with his sword and sent out a shockwave while exclaiming, "Cleave!"

Sakura quickly followed up with a Howling Wind attack. However, all they seemed to do was phase the abomination. "I said get out of the way," cried Gora as pushed them aside, "Hydro Lance!"

The anaconda shrieked with pain as a large blue spear stabbed it. Falk then notched an arrow into his bow, drew back and fired it straight into the beast's eye. Lisa and Evellia quickly followed up with a Sonic Stab and Holy attacks. "Now to finish it," Gora exclaimed, "Brim-Storm!" Large fireballs started to rain from the sky and the anaconda started to disintegrate as it writhed in pain.

Gora turned towards Sakura and said, "What were you doing? I thought you would've known that Air spells have little effect on reptilian monsters. It said so right in the book."

Sakura looked down hurt and whispered, "Sorry."

Syaoran however looked at Gora and said, "What are you getting mad at her for! She was under pressure so she wouldn't be able to know what to do off the top of her head! Not all of us are perfect like you are Gora!"

Gora cringed at this, turned and said, "We should get going."

As he started to walk off Sakura stopped him and asked, "Gora, do you think you could teach me?"

Gora merely nodded then continued to walk on.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptors or anything to with it**_

_**Sorry about the previous chapter. I am sure you all think that Gora is just one big pain in the neck by now. Don't worry though, he will be gone soon.

* * *

**_

"talking"

thinking

-Action-

(This chapter will have quite a bit of talking so I will be using a different method for it. I hope you won't mind too much)

**Chapter 8:**

A small islet in the middle of a VERY large lake:

"David, can we take a break," asked a small dragoon girl who appeared to be no older than seven years old.

David turned towards her and replied, "Sure Flora. Hey Lyall, can you help Flora over to those trees over there?"

The said blue furred wolf looked towards him, nodded, picked up Flora, and then swiftly bounded over to where David had requested.

When he was sure that the two of them were out of earshot he pulled out a small hand mirror from his pocket and spoke to the brown haired boy reflected in it, "Hey Josh. What's the word?"

* * *

Josh "They have just passed through the Titan Forest and are now heading our way. What are your orders?" 

-David thinks for a second before responding-

David "I want you to intercept them then take them to headquarters."

Josh "Understood. And once we have done this?"

David "Then you are to answer any questions they may have. You got that?"

Josh "Yes sir. Anything else"

David "Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. There are some things that you need to tell them even if they don't ask about it."

* * *

Somewhere not far from Titan Forest: 

"Hey guys," Falk said to his travel companions, "It looks like it's going to rain. Don't you think we should find shelter?"

Syaoran looked up at the sky and upon noticing the dark clouds he immediately agreed. Gora however, just said, "And where do you suppose you find shelter out here?"

Sakura looked up from the spell book that Gora had given her to look over before he taught her anything, and simply asked, "Isn't there some sort of spell that you could use to provide shelter?"

Before Gora could answer, a loud screech was heard. The winds suddenly picked up and the clouds started to cover the sky like wildfire. Falk then flew up and then called down, "Hey guys! I don't think this storm is natura-AGGHHH!"

Everyone looked up frantically, only to find Falk falling, with a trail of blood following him. Gora rushed forward and quickly cast a spell, slowing Falk's decent, and then cried out, "You guys get out of here! Falk is right. This storm is not natural! And whatever you do, don't look back!"

Almost as if in response to his statement, another screech was heard, and then quickly followed by the appearance of five large, storm grey colored dragons.

Just as Lisa started to protest, one of the dragons shot a bolt of lightning at her, which missed by inches. Syaoran grabbed the injured Falk and started to run away with the others. None of them dared to look back, for fear of what they would see.

* * *

Gora's POV: 

Gora scowled as his attempts at holding the storm dragons at bay failed again, and again. He managed to keep them distracted long enough for the others to get away but then finally one of them slipped past his defenses and knocked him on his back, taking a good chunk of his arm as well. "So, this is how it ends? Must I see my master again so soon? 1,500 years it would have been, but I just had to try and defy fate," were the last things he said as the dragons hovered over him. The last thing he saw was the inside of a large, toothy maw.

* * *

? POV:

? "So, one of Gora's forms has been slain. Now I just need to eliminate the remaining guardians of that pesky Card Mistress."

-A ringing can be heard. ? pulls out a hand mirror similar to David's and talks to the person reflected in it-

? "What is it Dagoth… oh, alright if you insist. But I still don't understand why you need that frickin shaman's medallion…"

**_

* * *

I know it's not the longest update but I've been really busy lately. Sorry, I'll try to make the next one longer _**


	10. Chapter 9: The Storytellers

Chapter 9

The Storytellers

High Above Ventura (the world that A Journey Begins takes place in):

A large ominous looking figure with 3 pairs of grey, tattered wings, and ancient looking robes chants incantations in a deep, commanding voice. Then there is a bright of flash of light.

**Game Updated:**

**New Classes have been added.**

**KnightDragon RiderDragon Lord**

**SorcererWarlockRune Seeker**

**WarriorFighterMonkMaster**

**MageScribeElderSage**

**NobleLord**

**SamuraiLord**

**GeneralFortress**

**BarbarianBerserker**

**New Character Profile Articles**

**Favorite Technique**

**Other Titles**

**Steed

* * *

**

Inside a mountain fortress:

-10 figures walk in and sit at seats surrounding a large round table located in the center of the room-

---

Name: Kris

Race: Human

Class: Dragon Rider

Age: 15?

Hair Color: Brown with Blond highlights

Eye Color: Brown

Exp Lvl (Experience Level): 66

Equipment:

Silver Long sword

Steel Lance

Dark Blue Tunic

White Plate Armor

Silver Gauntlets

Silver Boots

Favorite Technique: Dragon Strike-Kris's Mount focuses its power into his lance for a devastating melee attack

Other Titles: Head of the Royal Guard in the Wing Islets

Steed: Ice Drake

---

Name: Ellen

Race: Elf

Class: Priestess

Age: 15?

Hair Color: Light blue

Eye Color: Ruby Red

Exp Lvl: 53

Equipment:

Oak Staff with a Sapphire for the Tip

Templar Garments

Gold Necklace

Silken Slippers

Favorite Technique: Holy Down-Ellen sprouts angel wings for awhile

Other Titles: Head Priestess in the Silver Civilization (another country in Ventura)

---

Name: Skyler

Race: Half-Elf

Class: Ranger

Age: 17?

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Brown

Exp Lvl: 70

Equipment:

Custom Bow-Maker-?

Dark Blue tunic

Indigo Cloak

Leather Hunting Gloves

Leather Hunting Boots

Favorite Technique: Sky Bolt-Sklyer shoots an arrow into the sky and it comes crashing back down in the form of a lightning bolt  
Other Titles: Head of Law Enforcement in the Green Grotto (another Country in Ventura)

---

Name: Nate

Race: Dwarf

Class: Fortress

Age: 60?

Hair Color: Grey

Eye Color: Hazel

Exp Lvl: 83

Equipment:

Mythril Halberd

Red Armor

Red Gauntlets

Leather Boots

Favorite Technique: Heavy Blow-Nate tackles his opponents then follows up with a power melee attack

Other Titles: General of the Blue Battlefields-West Quadrant Army (The Blue Battlefield, another country in Ventura, is split into three quadrants, West, Central, And East)

---

Name: Atos

Race: Dragoon

Class: Lord

Age: 25?

Hair Color: Light Blond

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Wing Color: Dark Blue

Exp Lvl: 78

Equipment:

Storm Blade

Dark Blue Body Armor

Mythril Gauntlets

Leather Boots

Favorite Technique: Identify-Allows Atos to identify his opponent under any conditions, and even if he knows absolutely nothing about them

Other Titles: Head of Intelligence Yin Yang Continent (must I really say anything)

---

Name: Adorjin

Race: Gnome

Class: Warlock

Age: 40?

Hair Color?

Eye: Color?

Exp Lvl: 72

Equipment:

Shadow Staff

Tattered Cloak

Shaman's Robes

Favorite Technique: Shadow Veil-Adorjin conjures a magical darkness that renders his enemies blind until he leaves the immediate vicinity

Other Titles: Tactician of the Yin Yang Continent

---

Name: Balrog

Race: Dwarf

Class: Berserker

Age: 39?

Hair Color: N/A (he's bald)

Eye Color: Dark Crimson

Exp Lvl: 85

Equipment:

Magma Spear

Silver Armor

Silver Gauntlets

Leather Boots

Favorite Technique: Meteor Crash: Balrog jumps high into the sky and comes crashing down like an asteroid

Other Titles: General of The Blue Battlefields East quadrant's armie

---

Name: Joseph

Race: Angel

Class: Master

Age: 25?

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Violet

Exp Lvl: 80

Equipment:

Blood Saber

Dark Training Uniform

Leather Boots

Favorite Technique: All or Nothing-Joseph attempts to attack a single enemy at a 50 less likely chance of hitting but at a double chance of delivering a critical blow

Other Titles: Chief of Security in Gold Paradise (yes I know, strange name)

---

Name: Dagoth

Race: Vampire

Class: Sage

Age: 25?

Hair Color?

Eye Color?

Exp Lvl: 94

Equipment:

Hell Fire Staff

Shaman's Robes

Bronze Circlet

Magic Slippers

Favorite Technique: Eye of the Heaven's-Allows Dagoth to see, hear, and interact with objects, people, or places that are in an alternate or same dimension

Other Titles: Court Mage of Indigo Isle (another country)

---

Name: Azura

Race: Human

Class: Paladin

Age: 23?

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Exp Lvl: 77

Equipment:

Silver Lance

Silver Sword

Gaia Armor

Favorite Technique: Puppet Soldier-Azura creates soldiers of any type she desires in any amount ranging from 1 to 10

Other Titles: Head of the Royal Knights in the Red Range (the country that Sakura is in right now)

---

Nate "Well my fellow Guardians, I am sure you are aware of the threat that has just been set upon our world?"

Kris "Yes. You are talking about Gora right?

Ellen sighs and says "No Kris. Gora has been a threat for over 2,000 years now, remember?"

Skyler "Enough about that. Atos, maybe you would like to explain the situation to Kris?"

Atos "As you wish. First of all, Kris, Gora was killed by 5 of your finest dragons remember?"

Kris shrugs and replies "So? It usually does little more than phase him. After all, he just comes back to life doesn't he?"

Before Atos can reply, Adorjan cackles evilly and says, "Normally that would be the case Kris, but because of the fact that my agents have finally captured that lousy Death Deity, RIP, he will be unable to do so as long as we hold his master captive."

Balrog "Yes, the current threat is that miserable pair of adventurers, Sakura and Syaoran. All we need to do is eliminate them and then we ca-"

Dagoth "Pardon my interruption but I think you would like to know that the Star Deity, Astra, is on the movie again. She is, as we speak, heading for Red Range."

Azura "Hah! Perfect! Now I can finally have my revenge on that bitch for what she did to me 2,000 years ago!"

Kris "You still haven't gotten over the fact that she borrowed your hairbrush without asking?"

Nate "ENOUGH! We have to much work to be done to be quarreling amongst ourselves! Ellen, I want you to return your country and supervise the construction of the new holding cell for the Deities!"

Ellen responds, "Yes sir," before standing up and walking off.

Nate "Skyler, Atos, Adorjan, Balrog, Joseph, Dagoth, Azura! I want you to continue the hunt for Astra!"

The said people respond, "Yes sir," before running after Ellen.

Then Nate stands up and says to Kris, "As for you, I want you continue the hunt for the remaining medallions."

Kris "… Yes sir."

Nate walks off.

Kris …do we really need to seal the gods away? Do we really need to lie to the people from the other dimensions? Why? Why must we inflict so much pain in order to protect our world from those who probably don't even intend on harming us? Why must things be as they be?

* * *

Sakura's Dream:

_Sakura finds herself floating in a vast emptiness. Echoes can be heard faintly coming from all directions, as if people were circling her while walking stealthily on a cavern floor. Whispers also are heard coming from all directions, each one speaking in a different tongue. The only thing she can see is herself, and large swirling vortexes spread across the vast amount of space. _

_Sakura looks into a nearby vortex but stumbles back almost immediately after doing so, for what she saw inside was herself, or at least what she would be if she were a rotting corpse. Then a silvery mist spreads out across the darkness, and as each vortex was cloaked by the mist, it closed itself up. Then an ominous voice said from somewhere behind her, "And what may I ask, are you doing in my domain?"_

_Sakura turned around to find a figure with six tattered grey wings, and robes of similar color and texture, standing…ok floating there, the mist covering him so that Sakura could not notice anything else about him._

_Sakura started to answer but the figure cut her off by saying, "I see. So you are the Cardmistress Sakura, of the Human world, earth, and to you this is merely a dream,. Does that about sum it up?"_

_Sakura could only nod in response as she woke up…_

Sakura's POV:

Sakura straight up, covered in a cold sweat while thinking, "What in the world was that dream?" It has been 5 days since Gora was killed, and Sakura is still a little shaken by it

5 minutes later:

Sakura walked down the hall of the mercenary HQ that David had so generously requested to take care of them until he returned. Although, it probably would have been nice if he had told them about it before departing. Anyways, she had just turned into a room where everyone, including two strangers she had never seen before.

Josh "Ah Sakura. Good Lateness, I see that you have decided to grace us with your presence this fine evening. Would you care for some breakfast?"

Everyone laughed except Sakura who just scowled at Josh.

Josh "Anyways, it is now time for your questions to be answered, but first I would like to introduce you to…"

Old Man "I am Hakim the Intelligent One."

Young Woman "And I am Taliba, the Knowledge Seeker. Any questions you may have will be answered shortly but first we must tell you a story."

Lisa "What the $#!"  
Hakim smiles and says, "Now young one, this particular story is more of a… mission briefing if you will."

Taliba "Anyways, this story is important because it will help you understand why you are here, the reason you are trapped here, as well as the person who is behind all this. But, it would be difficult to explain it without putting it into story form, so that is why we are telling a story, about a young boy who lost everything, including the ability to die…"


	11. Chapter 10: A Necromancer's Story

Chapter 10

A Necromancer's Story

Long ago, before the dawn of time, there existed two powerful gods known as the Overlord, and the Overmind. The Overlord, whom represented the beginning, was the origin of all things; while the Overmind, whom represented the future, ruled over all that the Overlord created.

All was well until that one fateful day, the day that the Overlord created a force so powerful, so evil, that not even the Overmind could withstand it's awesome fury. Soon the Overmind was consumed by this evil and then had sealed the Overlord away, in an attempt to rob the Overlord of his powers of creation.

But, the Overlord did something that the evil was not expecting. He had created 12 deities…

* * *

(Name-Domain-Note) 

Tamal-Shadows

Liora-Light

Dougal-Darkness-Name look familiar?

Edan-Fire

Shasa-Water-Sometimes referred to as Undine

Makan-Air

Gaia-Earth

Astra-Stars

Sol-Sun

Luna-Moon

Graham-Death-Sometimes known as RIP

Channah-Life

* * *

…to keep the Overmind in check and to provide the different types of Mana needed to sustain Ventura. 

He also created seven Legends, as we call them…

* * *

(Name-Major Personality Trait-Note) 

Hiro-Brave

Siro-Silent

Diro-Demented

Kiro-Intelligent

Wori-Wise

Kiara-Kind-Is the only of the seven that is not related to the others

Jori-Just

* * *

…to guard the world from those from other dimensions. They were the original 

Guardians.

All was well until that one day. The day when Siro's and Kiara's son was born. Gora…

In order to prevent a feud between Siro, Kiara, and the other five Guardians, they had fled from their home in the Silver Civilization to the neighboring country, The Red Range. They lived there happily for 4 years, but that time of happiness came to an abrupt end, when the other Guardians slaughtered Gora's parents. The following year was extremely rough for young Gora as his relatives worked him slavishly. This is how Gora soon became known as the Legend of Despair, just as his father was the Legend of Silence, and his mother was the Legend of Kindness.

Then, on Gora's 5th birthday, he was taken away by Graham, in order for him to be ready to kill the remaining 5 Guardians as they too were tainted by the evil force just as the Overmind was.

Ten years later Gora returned to his home to find the once beautiful fields reduced to barren wastelands. This is how his home became known as the Dragon's Graveyard. Anyways, as he wandered into his town he witnessed first hand, the pain and suffering that his relatives had caused during his absence. Yes he did kill them, but he also learned of what had happened to Sheena, the only person brave enough to try and sneak onto the estate in order to comfort him in his times of need. It would seem that she was caught the very night that he had been taken away by Graham, and had been sold to the slave market. This had sent him into sorrow yet again, and right then and there, he created two clones of himself; one would carry the evil half of his soul, while the other would carry the good half. No one knew what became of any of him until now.

The Overmind then created ten new guardians, and had ordered them to capture and seal away the 12 deities. Also, he has been coming up with more and more ways to gain more power. As of right now he has been on the lookout for the many different magic medallions that contained massive amounts of mana, and has set up a link to another world in order drain it of its magic, via a game called "A Journey Begins". Now as for the reason Sakura was specifically chosen to come to this world, well I think it would be obvious. The Overmind wants her magic.

Oh and if you were wondering what that whole "Game Originated Reality Actor" thing was earlier; it was just something that Gora made up because he didn't want to reveal the fact that this world was real just then.

Any questions?


End file.
